


Those delicious days

by Rauz



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena in love, F/F, Fuck Canon, Sexy Berena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauz/pseuds/Rauz
Summary: Serena can't get enough of those days.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Those delicious days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/gifts).



> I wrote this using a Lemon prompt that I won't tell you for fear of revealing the end of this masterpieace.
> 
> It's a gift for Bat_and_Breakfast. I hope this'll bring a smile to your face. ;)

Serena loves those days.

Days when the deliciousness of Bernie is always at the back of her mind, no matter what she does, who she's talking to. She can't get enough of those days.

That constant low thrill thrumming through her body. Her imagination and her experience working together to give her the perfect mix of sensations and images, sounds. Oh the sounds...

Bernie's low voice whispering, growling. Begging. She loves when Bernie begs most of all. But she loves begging Bernie too. Loves when either of them has been on the edge for hours and just can't take it anymore. When they have to come.

It's always so good, Serena thinks, trying to smother the wicked smile that threatens to overtake her face.

Making love with Bernie is always so - so invigorating. No matter the mood they're in, romantic or rough, kinky or tender, it's always beyond satisfying.

Which is why she has days like today, when all she can do, is let her subconscious do its own thing in the background, supplying new and old ideas.

It happens mostly when she's the only one of them working or when Bernie is out of her sight. As if her brain was trying to compensate for the lack of stimuli her partner's presence usually offers.

It's worse, or better, depending on how you look at it, when she knows Bernie is having a run in those tight - so tight - lycra things she insists on wearing for the occasion. Serena knows what it's like to take them off of her lover afterwards, her skin warm and salty.

Or when Bernie's doing some DIY at home. Preferably in an old pair of combat pants and a white ribbed vest.

_She can be such a cliché sometimes_ , Serena thinks tenderly.

But how she loves looking at her in those, especially when she wears the boots too.

That sight in particular has kept Serena warm on more than one lonely night. The round bum cheeks encased in khaki camouflage, the wide belt cinching her waist. And the ribbed vest... Serena could write odes to that vest putting Sappho to shame. The way they put everything on display and leave nothing to the imagination.

The slender but strong shoulders and arms. Those biteable collarbones that are one of Bernie's most sinful attributes, according to Serena. Those small but perfect breasts. Soft and sensitive. Delicious.

The lights and shadows playing on that torso alone are enough to make Serena tremble.

Serena loves those days, because at the end of them, she gets to play out her fantasies with Bernie.

She loves coming home and whispering in her ear what's been striking her fancy for the day.

« I want you to leave marks. »


End file.
